


Moxiety Magic Fantasy I

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Sides can warp the mindscape and consenting members of it to their will. This poses some interesting scenarios that of course the author will exploit to write PWP.





	Moxiety Magic Fantasy I

Patton loved learning new things about the mindscape. He had heard from a little birdie (Logan, it was totally Logan,) that with a little practice, he could bend the mindscape, and consenting people in it, to his will. He found it fun to mess with Roman like this, and Patton thought it would be fun to try it out with Virgil.

“So, let me get this straight,” Virgil said, the first time Patton brought up this option. “You want to manipulate the mindscape...for sex.”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Patton said brightly. “Wouldn’t you like that? I mean, we can conjure stuff here, but wouldn’t you like to be able to change your room into a nursery with no one the wiser, rather than having to conjure up a nursery every time you want to be little?”

Virgil squirmed. Putting it like that it did sound like fun... “But...you can change people as well?”

“If they’re consenting to it, apparently,” Patton said. “I haven’t tried doing that yet, though Logan says he does it all the time with Roman.”

“I bet Roman gets a good laugh out of it,” Virgil said, rolling his eyes.

“You still haven’t answered my question, kiddo,” Patton pressed gently. “Would you like me to try this for you?”

Virgil swallowed. He definitely wanted to try it, but giving up his control like that was terrifying.

Patton sensed this. He understood completely. Virgil thrived when he was able to have an easy out. Anxiety running high, he could just stop. If Patton did this, that would be that much more difficult. “You don’t have to say yes, kiddo,” Patton said. “It’s all right if you don’t want to do it, and I understand completely.”

“But I  _do_  want to do it!” Virgil exclaimed. “That’s the problem!”

Patton frowned, scratching his cheek as he thought. “I mean...we could start out slow and depending on how you feel we can take it further or stop.”

Virgil shook his head. “If we go slow I’d never be able to relax,” he said. “Just...just do whatever you want with me. All right? As long as I’m able to safeword, we’ll be good.”

Patton nodded. “So, do you want to try this now, kiddo? Or should we wait?”

“It’s at least ten at night, I doubt Logan or Roman will need us this late,” Virgil said. “Let’s try it now.”

Patton nodded, and stood up from where he had been sitting next to Virgil on Patton’s bed. He stretched, and waved a hand in the direction of the bedroom door, excited when it disappeared. Virgil visibly swallowed. If Patton was able to do that with a wave of his hands, who knew what he could do when he put it more effort?

They both soon found out. Patton frowned in concentration and spun around his room, waving his hands at the walls to make them a pastel yellow, and the floor to turn the wooden panels into a foam carpet. He waved away most of the nostalgic stuff he had in his room, to be replaced with soft toys and pillows and blankets. Virgil scooted backward on Patton’s bed as bars rose up around him to make a crib. Patton had completely turned his room into a nursery for Virgil.

Virgil’s mouth was hanging open, completely stunned into silence by what Patton had just done. He could feel something change in his throat, and when he went to ask Patton if he had done something, all that came out was baby babble. His eyes widened.

Patton walked over with a smile and cooed, “Aw, the little baby’s awake, huh?”

Virgil tried to ask what was going on, but still all that came out were those useless syllables.

Patton lowered the bars to the crib just as Virgil was starting to panic. “Is someone trying to talk? Huh? But the only word you know is our safeword, silly baby.”

 _Oh_ , Virgil thought. That...made a lot of sense. And also made him more than a little excited.

Patton didn’t fail to notice this and chuckled as he picked Virgil up and brought him over to a changing table. “Someone likes being unable to talk? Huh?” he asked. “You excited about it? Don’t worry. Daddy’s excited too.”

Virgil looked down at Patton’s pants and Patton chuckled, hoisting Virgil higher up on his hip. “But that’s for later, baby. Right now, we need to get you changed.”

Patton wasn’t going to lie and say he wasn’t looking forward to this part. He put Virgil down on the changing table and took off his hoodie, his shirt, and his pants, leaving him in nothing but boxers that were quickly raising. Patton ran a finger up Virgil’s cock through the boxers and Virgil shivered, cooing. Patton took off the boxers and pulled out a diaper with little storm clouds on it. “My little storm cloud,” Patton cooed. “Look at your little cock, getting all excited, hm? It’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. Not very big, though, is it? Ah, well. Your mouth more than makes up for it.”

Virgil blushed bright red at those implications as his erection rose higher. Patton forced it down when he diapered Virgil up, but that just left bulge in the front of the diaper. Patton pet it and Virgil squirmed, whimpering out a desperate, “Dada!”

“Aw, clever boy!” Patton cooed. “That’s right, Daddy’s right here, and he’s gonna get you dressed.”

Patton pulled out a shirt with puppies on it as well as a tiny pair of jean shorts that would most definitely cover virtually none of his diaper. He put the shirt on Virgil first, keeping up the cooing of sweet nothings, and then pulled the shorts up Virgil’s legs until the crotch of them was pressing up and into the diaper, before Patton zipped and buttoned them up, a tight restraint that caused Virgil to moan rather lewdly. Patton just chuckled and rubbed his hand over the front of the shorts.

Virgil was squirming like mad, and harder than he had been in a long time, already leaking at just getting dressed. He babbled and reached up towards Patton, who picked him up and set him on the floor in front of the crib. “Time for you to help Daddy, my little storm cloud. Then Daddy can help you.”

Patton knew Virgil would want relief right away, and when he was rewarded with a desperate mewl as Patton undid his khakis, he just ruffled Virgil’s hair. “Daddy will help you. But you have to help him first.”

Virgil placed his hands on Patton’s knees as Patton pushed down his pants and briefs, readying himself to start the blow job.

When Patton pulled out his cock, Virgil immediately pushed forward to put it in his mouth. He wanted to please his daddy fast, so that he could get relief as well. He wrapped his lips around the head, tongue making circles by memory of where Patton’s “sweet spots” were.

Patton moaned and ran a hand through Virgil’s hair. “There’s my good boy,” Patton breathed out. “That’s right, you’re doing so well.”

Virgil moved further down the length of Patton’s cock, tongue mostly on the underside of it now but still licking, and Patton twisted his fingers in Virgil’s hair. Virgil’s throat rumbled in a purr-like noise, that caused his tongue to vibrate and further stimulate Patton.

Patton threw back his head and panted. Virgil was always so good at helping him with this, knowing exactly where everything had to be, when it had to happen, and what he had to do to have Patton come within minutes. “Sweet boy,” Patton panted. “My sweet boy, licking Daddy’s cock like he should.”

Virgil moved further down Patton’s length and Patton knew he was leaking into Virgil’s mouth. Virgil had almost gotten the entire thing in, and he didn’t look like he was letting up any time soon.

When Virgil bottomed out, he started licking the entirety of Patton that he could with his mouth stuffed full of cock. Patton gasped, his entire body tensing. He was so close,  _so close_ , he just needed to be pushed a little further...

He twisted Virgil’s hair causing Virgil to make that same purring noise, and the tremble travelled up through his mouth onto his tongue where Patton could and did feel every quiver. He could feel the fire in his gut start up at the start of the purring, and by the time Virgil was done the inside of his mouth had been absolutely coated in Patton’s cum.

Virgil gulped it all down and pulled his mouth away from Patton’s cock, babbling and rubbing at his own erection with arches eyebrows.

“Yes, my little storm cloud, now it’s your turn,” Patton cooed.

Pulling up his pants and briefs, Patton set Virgil up on the bed, on his back. He undid the button and zipper on the jean shorts, pulling them down to Virgil’s ankles. He slid one hand down into Virgil’s diaper, gripping his shaft firmly and starting to pump.

Virgil shivered at every touch and Patton smiled. He loved this part about being Virgil’s daddy, because he got to give back all the love he had received. Patton pulled up and down Virgil until he was fully erect, pressing against the fabric of the diaper, the way Patton knew drove Virgil wild.

As Virgil floated in the realm of littlespace, he felt so safe but at the same time so impossibly horny. Patton, his daddy, was giving him a hand job, something which seemed pretty typical in their scenes. The thing that was unusual about it was Patton had yet to kiss Virgil, or really do anything other than work on the hand job.

Just as he was about to try and ask Patton to kiss him, Patton leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips, then moving to his jawline, and down the side of his neck, making him giggle and laugh and jerk into Patton’s hand. By the time Patton reached Virgil’s chest, Virgil was leaking again.

Patton blew a raspberry on Virgil’s stomach amidst all the kisses and Virgil squealed with laughter, bucking up into Virgil’s hand one more time as Patton gave a final pump and a long stream of cum began filling up the front of Virgil’s diaper. Virgil shuddered and panted as he let loose, everything fading away except him and Patton.

Virgil collapsed back on the mattress of the crib, eyes closed as he came down off his high. Patton removed his hand from Virgil’s diaper, wiping it clean with a baby wipe from the changing table. With a wave of his hand, Patton’s room returned to normal, and Virgil was lying on his bed, still in his diaper and shirt. “Thanks, Daddy...” Virgil mumbled, Patton letting him speak again.

Patton kissed Virgil tenderly, before murmuring, “Darling, there’s nothing I’d rather do in the world than be with you. Did you like that?”

Virgil blearily nodded. He had  _loved_  it, and would articulate so to Patton when he felt more coherent. Right now, all he wanted was to lie in bed for a couple minutes as his senses slowly came back to him.

Patton got down on the bed next to him and started spooning Virgil. “Hm...” Patton kissed Virgil’s cheek. “Do you think you could stand to sleep in that outfit?” he asked.

Virgil nodded. “Uh-huh. Means I don’t have to get up until tomorrow.”

Patton tutted. “Even if you have to go to the bathroom?”

“Yeah,” Virgil said, turning his head to look at Patton. “I can change myself.”

Patton rolled his eyes. “You ridiculous man,” he said. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Virgil said, turning so that Patton and him were face to face, letting them kiss each other with more ease.

They fell asleep that night with limbs tangled together, both of them satisfied in their slumber. Patton may have gone on to thank Logan for the idea, and Virgil may have later gushed to Roman about how it felt to go through that, but for right now, they were content to soundly sleep next to each other.


End file.
